


Love You For A Thousand Years

by Ace_Accel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is finally happy, Character Death, Final Goodbyes, I Am Sorry, It is a bit sad, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Accel/pseuds/Ace_Accel
Summary: Cas decides to visit Dean for the last time, knowing that he is content in living the world knowing they don't need him anymore





	Love You For A Thousand Years

The day was clear and warm like the world was comforting and saying goodbye to the angel at the same time. A field of green reminded the fallen of the hunter’s eyes. The same eyes that drawn the angel in, the same ones that opened his own.

Castiel smiles fondly as he walked across the empty grass field, except the occasional small animal scurrying away due to his presence. It was an unspoken wish he knew Dean always wanted, and that wish was granted to the older Winchester brother. Dean was at peace and the thought made the Angel smile even brighter. As Castiel kneels down, he closed his eyes as the gentle, warm spring breeze blew through his locks giving an impression someone was ruffling his hair.

“Hello Dean…” Castiel said in a soft gruff tone, although there was no verbal reply, he could feel that Dean greeted him as well. A single tear slid down his cheek as he looks at the sky, the tear wasn’t from sadness but from happiness. The angel has finally let himself be happy, it was a strange thing to be happy over but he knows Dean would hate it knowing his best friend was still mourning over him.

Castiel placed a strange mix of bouquet of flowers that consist of; Red Carnations, red tulips, lilies and a single red rose. It was strange but significant to Castiel; he made sure every flower meant something. He then placed a bottle of Dean’s favorite whiskey next to the flowers. He pulls out a cloth and cleans the gravestone from dirt and he plants a small kiss on Dean’s name. They buried his ashes it felt right to Castiel and Sam a place they can still visit and remember him and so other hunters can honor his name as well. The engraving read:

_‘Dean Winchester_

_Beloved Brother, Son, and Best friend_

_Finally you are in peace_

_You will always be remembered, by family and hunters alike_

_24/01/1979 - 05/01/2021’_

Castiel remembered holding Dean, as he was dying refusing to be healed, they won somehow, they saved the world. Although at the same time the world lost one its saviors. He remembered Dean holding Castiel’s hand and smiling despite the bleeding wound on his side.

_“It is okay Cas… I think it is time, we saved the world again, but this time was the last time for team free will…. thank you for being there Cas… through everything…. tell Sam that I am happy… cause for the first time… in a long time… I am happy… I know my brother can do well without me… and same with you…” Dean said with a smile before he coughed more blood before Castiel could say anything to him Dean took his last breath, and fell limp in the angel’s arms. _

Castiel never got to admit his feelings to Dean, and even if he was alive today Cas still wouldn’t but that doesn’t hurt the angel, he doesn’t regret not telling Dean those three human words. Dean does happy knowing his family was safe, he has done his job and Cas left it at that.

“Sam has a little family now… a set of baby twins called Charlie Mary Winchester and Dean Robert Winchester… they are adorable… you would love them… and you would be proud of Sam, he is an awesome father and husband” he said not ashamed talking to himself cause it felt like Dean was with him listening, watching over his family still.

Castiel looks back the sky “Although I came here to say my final goodbye… I have to keep my word and honestly, this world is doing well enough that it doesn’t need an angel walking among it….” he said and pulls out his blade “I love you Dean… and even if I am no longer here I will always love you, for thousand years….” he said in a quiet tone, his wings wrapped around fallen hunters the tombstone.

The next thing he felt was nothing, like he simply fell asleep, forever, but this time he would not wake up from his eternal slumber. He has no regrets, no needs. Castiel knows he left people behind who will miss him but they are happy will remember him like they do Dean. The Angel’s vessel lay in front of the tombstone motionless leaving scorched wing marks across the stone and the grass surrounding it.

The world was quiet and warm. Everyone continued on with their day, as their guardian angel finally decided to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is short I have written a fanfiction piece in a few years so I am a bit rusty but please leave a comment below and kudos if you enjoyed it


End file.
